Naruto Redone
by ChibiChris97
Summary: Toya Uchiha was hated by his clan. Why, because he was forbidden. A child of Uchiha and Hyuuga blood. Follow him and his cousin Sasuke and the rest of our favorite ninjas through the Naruto plot. *rated T just to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

Warning: in this chapter there is some blood, and death

Ages:

Sasuke: 12

Naruto: 12

Toya (my oc): 12

Sakura: 12

Other rookie ninjas: 12

Neji's team: 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Please review, this is my first fanfic so please don't be too mean but I'm open to criticism.

**'Thoughts'**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**4 years earlier:**

"Sasuke I'm going to tag you!" Yelled Toya as two boys ran through the halls of the Uchiha manor. "No you're not!" Sasuke yelled back. The children's laughter died down when Sasuke's Father turned into the

hall that they were playing in, with a Frown. "Sasuke dinner is ready…." He looked at Toya and his frown deepened. "You, stop that infernal noise at once, and come get your dinner." He spat out. Toya cringed

at the tone he was using but followed Sasuke to the dining room. Toya could not understand why his uncle treated him this way, but he was used to it by now. Sasuke's father sat down at the head of the

table, and Toya sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at his mother wondering why they haven't started eating yet she cleared her throat softly and got everyone's attention. "Sorry boys we're waiting for Itachi

to return home from his mission tonight. Sasuke began to protest. Toya was too, when his uncle sent him a heated glare silencing him. Sasuke's mother noticed the glare and immediately scolded her

husband."Fugaku, don't look at Toya like that. He's our nephew and you need to treat him better." He was fuming, 'Treat him better!' He took a breath to steady his breathing. "Just because he is the product of

my sister and that _Hyuuga_…" He hissed out the clan name like venom. He took another breath. "Does not mean that I will acknowledge him as my family. If it weren't for that diluted Uchiha blood within his veins

that my sister provided, I would have killed him with my own hands." He was practically yelling at the end of his tirade. Sasuke's mother sat there shocked and looked at Toya who was fighting to keep his tears

at bay. 'Why does he hate me so much? And what does he mean diluted blood?' Toya looked at his uncle the tears falling now. "I'm sorry uncle." He ran out the dining room to Sasuke's room. Sasuke stood up

mad at what his father said about his cousin. He directed the most heated glare that he could muster, but his father didn't as much as flinch. Sasuke ran out the room to go find his cousin. An hour after Sasuke

had found Toya the boys were playing again despite what happened. They were playing hide and seek when Sasuke heard a crash. Sasuke padded over to his door, "C'mon Toya let's go check it out." They ran

through the hall towards the room where they heard the noise and came to a door. Sasuke open the door and was frozen with shock. "Mother, Father!" Sasuke ran up to their bodies and crumpled onto the

floor. Toya ran in then and his eyes landed on the two bloodied lifeless bodies in the center of the room. Toya ran next to Sasuke to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Sasuke let out an anguished cry and

began shaking. He looked up and Toya was greeted with the sight of two blood red eyes. Toya not having time to process what was happening, his thoughts drifted to his mother. "Mother!" Toya cried in

realization got up and ran out towards his house. Toya ran through the Uchiha compound spotting many bloodied bodies along the way. His tears freely flowing down his cheeks. He finally reached his house

and ran through the doors. The sight he was greeted with made his heart clench and his stomach drop. There in the center of the room lay his mother face down in a pool of her own blood. He collapsed at her

side and sobbed over her body desperately trying to wake her up. Something inside him snapped when his eyes began burning. He brushed it off and left his house he needed to get to Sasuke. He made it

back to Sasuke's house. He opened the door and his eyes met with a pair of blood red ones that weren't Sasuke's. "Cousin Itachi…."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: in this chapter there is some blood and death

Ages:

Sasuke: 12

Naruto: 12

Toya (my oc): 12

Sakura: 12

Other rookie ninjas: 12

Neji's team: 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Please review, this is my first fanfic so please don't be too mean but I'm open to criticism.

'Thoughts'

Chapter 2

"Cousin Itachi." In a split second Itachi was behind Toya with a sword pressed to his neck. Itachi dropped the sword and promptly pushed Toya so he stumbled towards the center of the room next to Sasuke.

"You have finally joined us cousin." Itachi said with no emotion.

"Cousin Itachi what's going on, what happened to everyone?" Toya asked shakily. Toya looked up at his older cousin, he was wearing his ANBU uniform and in his hand was a bloody sword. Sasuke was trembling, hurt and fear written clearly on his face.

"Brother, why?" Sasuke asked the man before him who he believed loved him and their family.

"To test my abilities." Itachi didn't bother looking at him as he answered. Toya was in complete shock, the burning in his left eye intensified. He snapped and tears flowed once more.

"You killed all our family and clan just to test your abilities?" Both boys were sobbing and trembling violently. Itachi disregarded the outburst as he took a step closer to the boys, the whole time observing Toya's eyes. Toya was confused with what he was happening to him, his eyes stopped burning, his vision was somehow better; it was almost like he was looking through Itachi...

"Sharingan and Byakugan, two kekkei genkai forbidden to mix." Itachi stated. He then looked at Sasuke. "Little brother, cousin, you must get stronger and live on your hatred. Only when you become stronger you can kill me and gain revenge." Itachi looked down at the two boys once more as his sharingan began glowing an eerie red and start spinning. The two boys screamed as they were shown visions of the slaughter of each member of their clan, their parents less. Sasuke clutched his head and fell to the ground as his view a vision of Itachi killing their parents, right before his eyes. The blood seeping into the wood floor as Itachi plunged his sword through the two Uchiha in one move. Met with a similar sight of his mother being slain he too began clutching his head to make the images go away. As the images faded away Itachi was nowhere to be seen, Sasuke scrambled to his feet and helped Toya up. Blood from clutching their dead loved ones they ran out of the main house, through the body littered streets pumping their legs as fast as they could muster they could see the gates of the Uchiha compound coming into view.

'Why, cousin Itachi. Revenge? I-I can't, no I won't kill him. No more family is going to be taken away from me. I swear on my life no one I care about will die….' Toya's thought slowed as his legs grew heaver and he began to lose consciousness. 'Sasuke….' As Toya lost consciousness Sasuke slung his arm over his shoulder and kept moving towards the gate. He looked over at his unconsciousness cousin with resolve burning within his eyes.

'Itachi, I swear to you that I will avenge my clan. Not just for me, but for Toya too. Mark my words, I will get my revenge.' He gave his cousin one more look as he made it to the large gate marking the border of the Uchiha compound. Sasuke's legs gave out and he passed out.


End file.
